PINKDIE PIE
Hi, I am the writer of this creepypasta. It was deleted from Creepypasta Wiki, then I decided to upload it here, because it will probably not get deleted. Now I bring you PINKDIE PIE. The Pasta I am an Anti-Brony, And I am 10 years old, yes, i said TEN YEARS OLD. I know that Bronies stereotype us more than they claim we do, and always just keep going on about "Conformity followers" or something. I had never truly watched an episode of MLP, so I began with the pilot. I went onto YouTube and typed in "MLP S1E1". Biggest mistake of my life. The first video had "MLP FIRST EP!" on the thumbnail. I clicked on it and when I saw it, I saw a hot air balloon on a black space. It was moving. "What a shitty intro" I thought, but when it moved to the edge of the video border, it came OFF OF THE VIDEO AND ONTO THE PAGE. I thought this was a prank flash site, but I was wrong. The balloon dissapeared and then the nightmare began. It started with text saying "I HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS AUTISM BOY". Then, I froze. Autism boy? I had autism and I was ten years old, so by now I was scared shitless. Then, the text changed to "YOU WILL JOIN US ALL". I was confused at first, but then I remembered that Bronies were everywhere on the internet. I was wondering why someone would be doing that, a fanbase that spams. Then, I saw an evil looking Pinkie Pie i later found was called PINKDIE PIE walking across what appeared to be a post-apocalyptic Ponyland it was called, and then i just came to the conclusion it was a prank. I exited out of the window and noticed my desktop background was different. It was a Homestar Runner screenshot of Strong Bad standing in front of Homestar trapped in the water cooler. But Neither of them were there, and the scenery and wall had blood stains. I was incredibly scared now. I decided to email the specialists on My Little Pony:Hasbro. This is what I typed. Subject:Evil MLP!?!?!?!??! Message:I watched the first episode and it seemed to be a prank, then my desktop background changed!!!!! Then I instantly got this: Subject:PINKDIE PIE Message:YOU DID NOT LIKE US YOU NEVER DID YOU ARE NOT SPECIAL YOU WILL NEVER BE SPECIAL UNTIL YOU WATCH US I thought the date was April 1st, so I checked the date on my computer:It read 6/6/6. Then, I looked at my Diary Of A Wimpy Kid calendar, and it was still on the Febuary page. The page flipped back to January. But instead of the page being light blue and the picture of Greg in a snowball fight against the Whirley Street kids, it was blood red, had no date boxes or pictures below the main January picture, and the main January picture had all of the DOaWK characters murdered, with the same evil looking Pinkie Pie in the center, standing behind a pile of guts and gore with Greg's skull on top of it, and instead of the image reading "JANUARY" it read "PINKDIE PIE". Then, the calendar fell down, revealing the words "IT WILL END IF YOU WATCH US", so I hid in the bathroom. After a while, I fell asleep. I woke up later, and noticed everything was how it was before I watched that horrifying video. You may be thinking this is a trollpasta because i luckily did not die, but I can sometimes see PINKDIE PIE lurking in my back yard at night. Then I found a Post-It on the toilet. It said this: YOU WILL NOT DIE IF ONE BELIEVES YOUR TRAGEDY Hopefully you will believe me. If not.... Goodbye... Just don't click the first result that comes when you search "MLP S1E1"... Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:My Little Pony Category:Crappypasta